End to Chaos
by Aburg76
Summary: A greater daemon of Khorne has found itself in the romance of the three kingdoms with a limited connection to the warp most of his powers are sealed he comes across three warriors who claim they will end the chaos. intrigued he goes in further to investigate ps guys this is my first story I would appreciate any and all feedback


**This is my fist attempt at a crossover so go easy on me**

I don't own the Dynasty Warriors Franchise nor Warhammer 40K

* * *

><p><em>There are no real such thing as beginnings, There is only war, but I will have to start somewhere looking back then I come to loathe myself for my motivations and actions. I cannot atone for what I did but I will still record the events and consequences of my meddling in hopes that others do not take it upon themselves to do as I have done. Their world was covered in conflict and I found myself as a stranger in strange lands but I never let anything stop me from achieving my goals before.<em>

_As to what my goals are I cannot and will not say that is left for you to decide and judge me by your mortal standards about my actions. How you think of me I will know not, I care not either, I did not need to be judged by you so your concerns are irelavent, But where was I oh yes! As stated before there are no real thing beginning's but as before stated I have to start somewhere so I will start from where the three fools who I have grown to call my brothers proclaimed their oath._

* * *

><p>"We are unified in intent and in life"<p>

"With our might"

"And our honour we shall end this chaos"

"Let us go my sworn brothers"

The daemon smirked to himself at the proclamation of the three mortals in front of him. Knowing iu the foolishness of such a claim, they end chaos laughable. But this trio had perked the daemon's interest so he might as well test them.

Approaching them he took a form that was similar to an astartes (space marine), though he wore a hooded cloak that concealed every on of his features. Upon being within earshot he chuckled he saying "you think you can end this chaos?"

Hearing this the three turned to face him, "who are you to say we can't?" one of them replied this one while he was not the tallest among them he made up for it with his muscle mass. He had his hair tied in what the daemon could call the most hideous topknot ever and it was clear the man had no respect for his facial hair as he had a poor attempt of a beard that seemed more like a mangy mane.

Though its face was concealed by the hood they could all hear the smile behind its voice when it replied "usually one would introduce themselves before asking the name of another"

The smallest one of the three stepped forward speaking "I apologise for my brothers behaviour, I am Liu Bei this" he gestured to the one who had spoken before 'is Zhang Fei, and this" he gestured to the tallest of them who was standing still contemplating while stroking his long beard "is Guan Yu". He then continued "why do you ask us this and who are you?"

Smirking to himself the daemon decided to adopt a name that would not attract to much attention to itself "to answer you second question my name is Sensō Ataerareta Katachi but if that is too much of a hazard to say you can just call me Sensō."

"you still haven't answered brother's first question" Guan Yu stated.

"Very well the reason I asked you is I too wish to see an end to this chaos but where-ever I went all the people in positions of power only seemed to be concerned for themselves. So I have continued my search in hopes of finding those I could call comrades in this pursuit" the Daemon ended inwardly smirking at its own ability to spin tale that would make an Archon of high Commogragh proud.

Hearing this Liu Bei's face brightened "then you too are like us I would be honoured if you assisted my brothers and I in are goal"

"whoa hold up there Liu Bei we don't even know this guy you can't just invite him to join us" Zhang Fei said supprised

Sensō smiled to mentally _"well this one is not as foolish as one is led to believe"_

Liu Bei looked at Zhang Fei and said "although your'e right we are in desperate need of allies right now, what say you Guan Yu?".

Guan Yu stroked his beard contemplating before replying "while our other brother has a good point I must agree with you brother we will need all the help we can get and it would be an insult to this warriors honour if we asked him to join us only to say that he can't"

Liu Bei taking Guan Yu's support said "then its decided would you Sensō Ataerareta Katachi aid us in our pursuit to rid the land of this chaos.

Sensō on the inside was hysterical with laughter these men will most probably plunge this world into further chaos before they were able to achieve this goal. Deciding it would be interesting to follow them and most probable that he will be able to find a way back to his own universe he replied "It would be my honour stand with you and spill blood the blood of your foes in the name of your cause". He said lifting his chainaxe in the air with one hand.

"then let us stop talking and get to it after all we have a land to save" Zhang Fei stated and began to charge off in the direction where the yellow turbans force was. The other three followed suite "_things are only going to get more interesting from here on_" Sensō thought to himself allowing a wicked grin to spread across his physical form's face as he charge with the other three.

* * *

><p>It was just an Idea I came up with so once again go easy on me<p>

p.s please give me some feedback as I need to know what to do next


End file.
